


Warm and Comfortable

by PerksOfLove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 07:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerksOfLove/pseuds/PerksOfLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uni Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Warm and Comfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376413) by [Nastya_30STM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nastya_30STM/pseuds/Nastya_30STM)



> Hope you like, just a little something I was working on. New chapter of IPYUWYGD should be up after Friday.

Harry sighed from where he was sat at the kitchen counter, piled high in his course work. He was in his second year at uni studying law and sociology. He loved it but there was a heap of paper work. He scratched at his grey knit beanie while he scribbled down the last answers on the paper. He sighed looking up at the clock it read 5 o’clock, 4 hours he’d been sat there working on his coursework. Nearing the end of the year, he was busy revising and completing the last of his assignments. His boyfriend, Louis was due home any minute from work, turning back to his work he powered on.

+

Louis sighed in relief as he reached the door of the flat he shared with his boyfriend Harry. Slipping the key into the door he walked into the hallway, sliding his toms off before walking into the kitchen. A smile spread across his face as he spied Harry sitting at the kitchen bench. Placing his bag on the table quietly he snuck up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Hey boo” Harry sighed leaning back into the embrace.

“Hey love, how was your day?” Lou asked, leaning over to place a kiss in his boyfriend’s cheek.

+

3 hours later, Lou stumbled out of their bedroom after grading his students’ acts for their drama assessments, to find Harry still sat at the counter. He padded into the kitchen, filling the jug up for some tea.

“How are you going H?” Lou asked, leaning against the counter as he watched Harry scribbled down furiously.

“Good I’m just about done” Harry replied flipping over to what seemed to be the second last page.

“What do you want for dinner Lou?” he asked, green eyes flicking up to search his face for a moment.

“I’m not letting you cook now, pizza or Chinese?” the kettle _pinged!_ Louis poured the water into the teapot before pulling out the take-away menus.

“I could go for pizza tonight Boo” Harry smiled, “I should be done by the time it gets here.”

Louis place the phone back on the bench after placing their order before pulling out the milk and two cups pouring tea into them.

+

He returned to their bedroom moving his work crap off the bed into his bag ready to go for the next day. He jumped off the bed as the doorbell rang, grabbing his wallet on the way out, to find Harry kicking the door shut pizza boxes in his hands.

Lou pouted “I was supposed to pay for it; it was my treat for you finishing you work!”

“You don’t need to treat me for that and plus you paid last time!” Harry smiled knowing he’d get away with it. He placed the food down in front of the couch, pulling Louis down next to him, channel surfing until they landed upon Tangled.

“We should do this more often” Louis smiled, snuggling closer into Harry’s warmer frame.

“What complete copious amounts of coursework for several hours?” Harry teased, wrapping an arm around the older boy’s waist.

“No, the snuggling and eating pizza while watching Disney movies!” Lou chuckle, poking Harry’s dimple.

And that’s how the boys spent the rest of their night, snuggled up on the couch, before falling asleep in each other’s arms, warm and comfortable.


End file.
